


just a fic idea i had and can’t write myself

by lesbianluck



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianluck/pseuds/lesbianluck
Summary: okay so i genuinely have no writing skills but i have this plot idea if literally anyone is interested in using it (or if anyone knows of existing fics they’d like to recommend)
Relationships: Essek Thelyss & Caleb Widogast, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, The Mighty Nein & Essek Thelyss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	just a fic idea i had and can’t write myself

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for up to episode 126

so my idea is that at some point in time after the reveal with essek, it could be after they deal with lucien or before, he joins the nein as a way of both getting away from the dynasty and to redeem himself in some capacity. 

essek still feels immensely guilty about everything and believes that it’s for the best that he does whatever he can to protect the nein and do as much good as he can, even if it means being reckless and getting hurt. 

the nein aren’t particularly happy about this but they’re also under the assumption that essek is consecuted and that they don’t need to keep a very close eye on him because of that. 

and then there’s some sort of reveal that he isn't actually consecuted after he’s badly hurt or even has died. they can learn this from him or his brother maybe or just anyone from the dynasty that would know. 

i see this as being a shadowgast fic but honestly it could be gen too 

anyway if anyone decides they like this plot just let me know i’d be so excited to see anyone flesh it out for me!!!


End file.
